Trust
by xXwendyXxD
Summary: After thriller bark, things have turned quite normal again for the straw hats. But what will happen when two certain crew members will find something more than just friendship? And what will happen to Robin? - A lot of angst in this story so be prepared!


**''Robin POV''**

On the thousand sunny Nico Robin is sitting in her chair holding her book reading. Today is quite a normal day for the straw hats. The weather is fine according to Nami, no marines, and peaceful would Robin say. Well.. let's say almost peaceful. Usopp, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper were running around the thousand sunny playing a game while screaming around. Sanji was making lunch since it was almost lunch time. Nami is in her room working on her map, Franky is downstairs working on a invention, and Zoro was sleeping against the railing in a sitting position while holding his swords. Robin smiled at her playing nakama's. She founds herself thinking back to Enies lobby when they rescued her from the world government. They rescued her even when she told them to escape the island, and don't have to worry about her. They don't give a fuck about anything. When their minds are set on something, nothing can stop them. Robin smiled again while thinking about her thoughts. Yes, they are my true Nakama.

''Robin, are you coming? Lunch is ready.'' Stated chopper while looking at me. That snapped me out of my thoughts. ''I'm coming Chopper, just give me a second.'' i smiled at him. He looked concerned for a second, but was already gone when Usopp called him to listen to one of his adventures, the concerning long forgotten.

Almost everyone was at the dining room except for Zoro.  
''Where is the shitty Marimo?'' Asked Sanji-san irritable in regular. No one was listening at him, because Luffy wanted food, and the rest of the crew is following him in tune. Sanji was about to hit them all except me, and Nami until i was saying something.

''I will go get him Sanji-san, you can give them food, because captain-san is after all a impatient one.'' I told him while smiling at him, and that got him. He already was in the love world while saying my name with heart in his eyes.

I walked away with a stoic face from the dining room to Zoro. Zoro.. Let's say he's still a mysterious one. In the beginning when i boarded the ship he didn't trust me at all, but after a while i could tell he slowly begun to trust me. Even when he told everyone at the Davy fight when i was chosen by the foxy pirates, and acted normally around them: ''I've never trusted her from the beginning.'' I didn't know if i should've believe that, but i didn't know what to believe. That is what i mean with: ''he is still a mysterious one''. Zoro is like a puzzle piece to put together in order to understand him. But i liked challenges, so it would be fun. I grabbed Zoro's shoulder, and slightly shake him awake.

''Zoro. Lunch is ready. Are you coming?'' I asked him. He grumbled something which i couldn't understand, but didn't wake up. If Chopper was here he would say to let him sleep, because Zoro needs rest, because of what happened at thriller bark, but i know that he will be more irritable if someone didn't wake him up, and missed lunch because of that. I shook him again with a little more pressure, and he finally began to stir.

''Lunch is ready.'' I smiled at him while he was lightly awake.

''Okay, I'm coming.'' He told me while yawning with tears in his eyes. He stretched out, and began to walk to the dining room while i was following.

''It took you long enough, marimo.''

''What did you say? Curly eyebrow.'' He growled fully awake now, and unsheathed his swords ready to attack him.

''SHUT UP!'' Nami screamed, and knocked them out. ''Some people want to eat in peace.''

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Nami! Be careful with Zoro. He is still hurt badly.'' Chopper alarmed

''Nami-san is pretty even when she is angry.'' screamed Sanji while swirling around

''Shut up.'' Zoro stated while taking place at the dining room, and begun hurriedly eating before all the food was gone by Luffy.

I giggled, and took my place next to Nami, but my balance was a little loose, and almost fell if i didn't hold myself up against the chair.

''Robin are you okay? You're really sweeting.'' Nami asked worriedly

By now the whole table stopped eating and looked at me. I regain my composure. ''Don't worry Nami, I'm okay. I think i may have slipped over a rat or something.'' I smiled creepy.

''Ew Robin, don't say creepy things like that. You're fine, i get it!'' Nami stated, and went back to eating

''Are you sure i don't need to check on you Robin? Asked Chopper while looking worriedly at me.

''No chopper, I'm really fine.'' I smiled at him. He let it go, and went back to eating like the rest of the crew, but i didn't notice that Zoro was still looking at me.

After lunch everyone went back to what they're were doing. Zoro however was trying to convince Chopper that he wanted to train, and told him it was only a scratch, but it wasn't working well. He eventually give up, and walked away.

''Did i upset him?'' Chopper asked to no one in regular. He was slightly sad about what happened, i could tell.

''You didn't upset him Chopper, he's just this way. You really do a good job about his health. That's what a doctor is about, isn't it? to get your patients better.'' I smiled at him while trying to cheer him up.

''You bastard! That doesn't make me happy at all.'' He grinned happily

I giggled. Yeah. He sure was not happy.

''Thank you Robin! When we reach the next island, we have to get new books together!'' Chopper sparkled, and walked away maybe to work on his medical study.

I smiled, and began making my way back outside towards my chair, and table until i suddenly begun feel dizzy again. What is wrong with me? i don't feel well lately.

''Robin, are you really okay? Maybe you should let chopper take a look at You after all.'' Nami asked concerned..

''I thought you were working on your map.'' I told her while slightly leaning with my hand against the wall.

''I was. But it was sunny, so i went sunbathing for a little.'' Nami said still looking concerned.

''Oh. And maybe it's just a headache. Don't worry too much Nami, it will go away.'' I tried to regain my composure again while walking towards her, and lying in the sunbathing chair next to her. I was about to take my book, but i remembered it was still on my table were i was normally reading. I tried to get up but it wasn't working well.

''Then why do you forget your book? You never forget it, and you -

I didn't hear what Nami was about to say next, since my whole mind suddenly went black.

My first Zoro, and Robin fanfic! I am not a writer, so sorry if it sucks .. I am just a fucking Zoro, and Robin lover, so i want to write about them badly, and giving my thoughts to you readers. :3

Hope you like it, and maybe you would love my story in the future :3


End file.
